We are applying path and segregation analysis to mental retardation in Hawaii to resolve cultural and biological determinants. Chiasma mapping has been completed and analysis of genetic data on map locations has begun. Current emphasis in this project is on derivation of recurrence risks as an outcome of segragation analysis.